De regreso a Hogwarts
by ARJ - VG
Summary: Ella jamas pensó regresar al lugar donde todo este embrollo había iniciado, su familia jamas imagino lo que la distancia había causado en ella, él no puede dejar de mirarla... -¡Que! ¿esa es Weasley?-... -si hermano, ya lo sé... no parece ella - comento el pelinegro. -Mmmm... ya lo veo - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada
1. Chapter 1

**Queridísimos lectores los personajes principales de la trama pertenecen a nuestra adorada J.K Rowling , espero que este nuevo proyecto les guste **

* * *

><p><strong>La noticia<strong>

Ringg, ringg- sonaba el despertador en algún lugar de la habitación

OH, OH- bostezó Amanda haciendo que su boca formara una gran O- ¿Qué hora es?

Es hora, de que te vistas rápido porque si no, no habrá desayuno –contesto Alice, haciendo seña a sus otras dos amigas para que no dijeran nada, estas solo sonrieron –son las 7:25

¡Queeee!- Amanda que se había vuelto a acostar, se paró de un salto y empezó a recoger todas sus cosas para usar en clase.

Ahhhhh-Amanda gritar desesperadamente.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Isabella asomándose desde su cama.

¡No voy a desayunar! - dijo alarmada la pelinegra – es que no consigo un ingrediente para pociones – dijo con angustia, era más que evidente que no tomar el desayuno para ella se considera una a catástrofe -¡rayos como odio esa materia!-comento con frustración- bueno no importa, luego vengo a ver si lo consigo – luego comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá, la chica comenzó a lanzar ropa que sacaba de su baúl para vestirse y a la hora de peinarse -¡ahhh!-otro grito de frustración.

¿y ahora qué?- dijo Isabella un tanto estresada , al verla moverse de un lado para otro , pero cuando miro a la que había propinado el grito comprendió que pasaba- JAJAJAJAjajaja-se soltó a reír la chica – eso solo te pasa a ti - y continuo riéndose.

Amanda pudo apreciar como sus otras dos amigas se volteaba he imitando a la primera se privaban de la risa.

¿Por qué se ríen?- dijo Amanda poniendo mala cara.

Bu jaja bueno – dijo rose calmando un poco la risa – de lo rápido que has hecho las cosas una media te quedo chueca, te pusiste un zapato de Alice y otro tuyo, la falda la tienes mal arreglada, te pusiste la camisa al revés, mientras dejaste que tu varita hiciera magia con tu cabello pareciera que te explotaron fuegos artificiales en la misma y por si fuera poco te pintaste un ojo de rosa con marrón y el otro de verde con plateado-sonrió rose - ¡ah! Se me olvidaba tienes el peine atorado en tu cabello.

La cara que puso Amanda decía claramente "voy a gritar en cualquier momento", Isabella al darse cuenta dijo anticipando el hecho.

No grites, por favor-colocando cara de suplica para que Amanda cediera, y lo logró – además Mandy- la susodicha coloco mala cara, no le gustaba ese apodo- no me mires así, lo que trato de decir es que son las 6:40 ni siquiera hay gente despierta a esta hora así que relájate –termino la rubia volviéndose a sentar en su cama

¿Entonces por que están ustedes despiertas? – pregunto confundida Amanda, pensando que sus compañeras de cuarto estaban locas, por pararse tan temprano y no era para comer.

Lo que pasa es que llegamos ayer del entrenamiento agotadísimas y nos quedamos dormidas de una, pero como tú estabas ya en el sexto sueño no te diste cuenta, y como no me dio tiempo de arreglar las cosas, me pare temprano, estas dos- dijo señalando a Rose y Alice – no se sus razones

Yo quería leer un rato y hacer una tarea de idiomas mágicos – dijo Rose.

Yo necesitaba hacer el informe que nos mandaron de floristería y flora mágica –dijo Alice

Amanda puso los ojos como platos se le había olvidado por completo lo del informe, tenía que vestirse rápido para terminarlo.

No lo terminaste ¿cierto?-preguntó Isabella enarcando una ceja, Amanda solo movió la cabeza a los lados haciendo un gesto de negación.

¿Qué voy a hacer? si voy hoy a la biblioteca no podre ir a practica, además debe estar hasta el tope hoy es el último día para hacer esa cosa y solo hay como tres libros, enserio estoy perdida –termino tirándose a la cama.

Corrección amiga – todas miraron a Alice con duda – solo quedan dos libros, yo pedí prestado uno ayer así que estas salvada, Isabella que te ayude a arreglarte mientras rose y yo te ayudamos con tu informe ¿te parece?- Amanda le dio por respuesta una sonrisa – bien, ahora manos a la obra

Ya para las 7:10 de la mañana las chicas habían terminado con todas las cosas, antes de bajar Isabella mira a Rose y le dice.

-¿Vas con nosotras?-

No adelántese, yo bajo en un momento –

Se dirigían al gran comedor sin el menor apuro, al cruzar por un pasillo se toparon con un niño que venía a toda carrera y se detiene de inmediato al verlas

Señoritas –dijo saludando cordialmente – el profesor Balthasar les comunica a todos los integrantes del club de duelo que hay una reunión a las cuatro, necesitan informarles algo importante, por favor asistir sin falta –dijo el niño como si fuera una grabadora y con una rapidez impresionante

Gracias Tomás estaremos allí – le dijo Isabella dulcemente al niño de primero, el sonrió como respuesta y luego de despedirse salió en carrera nuevamente

¿Cuál será la noticia?- dijo curiosa Alice.

Es decir que no tengo entrenamiento hoy – dijo angustiada Amanda, la voz de la chica delataba lo mal que le había caído la noticia

Yo te dije que fueras con nosotras ayer- le dijo Alice a modo de regaño

Pero él no iría - Amanda hizo un mohín.

No importa practicaremos luego de que termine la reunión, el profesor no va a decir que no, y menos si es para practicar – comento Isabella muy segura de sí misma

Por otro lado rose se peinaba tranquilamente el cabello rojo ondulado, intentando realizar una cola de medio lado cuando termino tomo el sobrero a juego con su uniforme y se miro al espejo, este le reflejó una chica fuerte y segura de si misma, pero por alguna razón en sus ojos se escondía una pisca de delicadeza y dulzura, la imagen que le mostraba el espejo se le hizo tremendamente parecida a la de su primer día clases.

**Flash Back**

Rose miraba al espejo notando que aun el uniforme le quedaba grande, este le indico que su madre la miraba desde la puerta

Mami ¿Cómo me queda?- preguntaba la pelirroja mientras daba un par de vueltas frente a la mujer de cabellos castaños

Hermoso mi amor – dijo Hermione, y quedando a la altura de su hija le dio un beso en la frente

Pero me queda grande – dijo la pequeña niña que inclinaba un poco el rostro, lo cual la hacía parecer demasiado tierna

Ya crecerás cielo, no te preocupes todo llega a su tiempo – comento su madre mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa

Rose no entendió muy bien qué quiso decir su madre pero no quiso seguir insistiendo con el tema, un grito de Hugo saco a rose de sus pensamientos.

¡Mamaaaa! Yo también quiero ir, ¿Por qué solo rose puede? Es injusto – dijo Hugo haciendo berrinche.

Hugo ya basta, dentro de poco también iras tu – Hugo puso mala cara por lo que dijo su madre- yo voy ayudar a su padre a meter las maletas y a comunicarme con Ginny de seguro Ron no los ha llamado- Hermione se fue dejando a Hugo y Rose mirándose.

¿Puedo?- dijo Hugo refiriéndose así podía pasar.

Claro – dijo rose volteando para mirarse nuevamente –sabes - dijo la niña sin voltearse – te voy a extrañar mucho hermanito - para cuando ella termino de decirlo Hugo ya se encontraba tras ella listo para darle un abrazo.

Yo también te voy a extrañar Rose –dijo Hugo apretando más a su hermana – prométeme que me mandaras cartas todas las semanas, mándame como es el castillo, el comedor, que se siente jugar quidditch, todo, no te pierdas ningún detalle –termino Hugo emocionado.

Te lo prometo, todo lo que veo y aprendo te lo hare saber – dijo rose sonriendo a su hermano

Chicos vámonos para poder llegar al expreso -grito Hermione desde la planta baja.

¿Nerviosa?- pregunto Hugo.

Un poco –le contesto Rose

Rose no vas a llegar a Hogwarts- amenazó Hermione al ver que sus hijos no se dignaban a bajar

Ya bajamos –gritaron Hugo y Rose a la vez, sabían que su madre solo lo decía para apurarlos, ella y su puntualidad.

**Fin Flash Back **

Sin percatarse ya había llegado al comedor y se dirigió inmediatamente a donde se encontraban sus amigas, las encontró charlando animadamente.

No lo puedo creer – prácticamente gritaba Alice.

Quieres bajar la vos – le decía Amanda.

Pero ¿Quién es?- decía Alice mientras intentaba quitarle la carta a Amanda

Un chico –corto la pelinegra escondiendo la carta en su bolsillo

Eso es obvio, pero por qué no nos has contado nada – decía indignada Alice

El pequeño interrogatorio de Alice hacia Amanda seguía, rose se sentó al lado de Isabella, tomo unas tostadas les unto un poco de mermelada, se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja y se dispuso a comer.

¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto rose luego de algunos bocados a su desayuno, dirigiéndose a su amiga rubia

A Mandy le llego una carta, Alice por casualidad la leyó- hizo comillas con los dedos – se dio cuenta que era un muchacho e hizo un escándalo.

Me imagino-dijo Rose comprendiendo, era algo que generalmente ocurría cada vez que a Amanda le llegaba una invitación para una cita, un paseo o almuerzo de algún chico, era la misma rutina.

Pero como es que tú siendo tan antipática con casi toda la gente logras conseguir tantas invitaciones – decía frustrada Alice, Amanda solo rodo los ojos.

Ya cálmate, quizás a los chicos no les gusta las personas tan infantiles como tu – dijo sonriendo la pelinegra –además de ser fastidiosa y parlanchina- dijo esto último en un murmullo.

Por lo menos yo soy sincera y no oculto nada – dijo Alice que había logrado escuchar.

Yo no estoy ocultando nada, solo que tu eres una entrometida que por no poder hablar con muchachos quieres meterte de por medio en mis asuntos no vez que nadie te llamo, me tienes harta con tu niñerías- dijo un poco alterada Amanda.

Ya cálmate quieres, solo intentaba protegerte pero...- la frase de Alice quedo inconclusa puesto que Amanda salto de su asiento.

Yo no te pedí que hicieses tal cosa – dijo Amanda con cara enojada.

Olvídalo – Alice se paró de su asiento con la intención de marcharse pero Rose la interrumpió

No piensas comer Alice- la pelirroja lo hizo con la intención de que eso no terminara así, con una enojo por parte de sus amigas que duraría para rato

Gracias rose pero no tengo hambre- dijo la castaña mostrándole una sonrisa y con eso se marcho

Rose anda con ella – dijo Isabella una vez que Alice había cruzado las puertas del comedor

Pero …- rose callo de improviso al ver una nota que le pasaba Isabella bajo la mesa "te explico más tarde" ,la chica pelirroja se levanto y fue tras su amiga.

Una vez Rose se perdió de la vista de Isabella, esta miro a Amanda.

No fue correcto lo que hiciste- le dijo la rubia muy seria a la pelinegra

Isabella, ya me tiene al borde siempre con lo mismo – intento justificarse Amanda

No es el caso, además tú no estás estresada por lo que te ha dicho Alice, si no por otra cosa aunque exactamente no sé, por eso te repito no fue justo para ella tu trato, además siempre es así no apagues su luz – con esto Isabella se levanto dejando a Amanda con la palabra en la boca

Cuando Isabella salió se consiguió con que Alice y Rose charlaban.

¿Alice como te sientes? -

Mejor, bella- dijo Alice sonriéndole a la rubia.

- Vamos a clase si no llegaremos tarde – dijo rose levantándose, las tres chicas se encaminaron al salón de encantamientos

Ya había acabado las clases y la masa de estudiantes se dirigían al comedor, cuando todos llegaron cada una se sentó en la meza correspondiente.

- Buenas noches chicos como ya se les ha informado en el transcurso de las clases esta es una reunión muy importante, puesto que se realizara un viaje, en el que podrán asistir los estudiantes que pertenecen el club de duelo y otros alumnos, en total serán 32, los que pertenecen al club de duelo por favor ir con el profesor Balthasar, los demás se quedaran en el comedor , cabe informar que los estudiantes pertenecientes a 1° 2° y 3° solo podrán viajar con autorización de los padres -Se escucho unos reclamos por parte de los alumnos

Sin alborotos, los que tengan castigos no asistirán, es recomendable que los chicos que cursan artes muggle de 6° y 7° no asistan pues se presentara otro viaje, para realizar un proyecto, en caso que deseen asistir y queden seleccionados deberán cursar otra materia optativa para reemplazar la asignatura antes mencionada, para finalizar presenten sus solicitudes a los profesores, que tengan buen provecho- culmino la directora Máxime

En ese preciso momento la comida apareció, mientras que en el salón de duelo se encontraban todos los alumnos pertenecientes al club de dicha asignatura

Bien chicos como ha indicado la directora tendremos un viaje –

¿Para qué es el viaje?- dijo un chico interrumpiendo al profesor

Participaremos en un torneo de duelo, contra los otros tres colegios –

¿En donde se celebrara el torneo?-

En Hogwarts

Todo lo que tenemos que ver? - Aventuró a preguntar Rose

No exactamente, unos ya se han seleccionado, y otros deberán competir por ganarse un puesto, si alguno de ustedes no puede asistir por cualquier razón avisarme, algunos de ustedes asiste a estudios muggle?

Varios levantaron la mano

Es mi deber informarles que lo que curse 6° y 7° no podrán asistir, sus compañeros les informaran mejor, pueden retirarse – dijo el profesor –chicos la practica queda para mañana.

Todos regresaron al comedor, una vez se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas empezaron a cuchichear sobre los que le habían dicho, para luego de terminar la cena ir a sus dormitorios

¿Quién creen ustedes que ya esta elegido para ir?- preguntó Alice cuando llegaron al dormitorio.

Ni idea pero debemos prepararnos – dijo Isabella quien comenzaba a buscar su pijama

Vamos no es para tanto bella, seguramente tu ya fuiste elegida para que esforzarte tanto – comento Amanda, lanzándose a la cama

Escuche en el comedor que se publicara una lista de las personas que irán el próximo viernes, ya que el viaje se llevara a cabo el lunes de la semana que viene – dijo Alice emocionada

Tan rápido – dijo Rose, el tono que utilizo la pelirrojo delato en nerviosismo

Si, tenemos que darlo todo –dijo Alice

¿Ustedes creen que veremos a los estudiantes de Durmstrang?- dijo Amanda, rose no le puso mucho cuidado, Alice la miro raro he Isabella levanto una ceja interrogante.

No tengas duda – dijo Isabella.

Antes de apagar las luces del cuarto Amanda se disculpo con Alice por lo que le había dicho en la mañana, Alice como buena amiga la perdono sin rodeos mostrando una sonrisa radiante.

Rose se perdió en sus pensamientos en algún punto de la conversación , en su mente solo se encontraba la fecha en la que se llevaría a cabo el viaje ,antes de quedarse dormida un sentimiento de angustia la atormentó, no quería recordar lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Cualquier critica o comentario sera bien recibido ,quizás tardemos un poco en actualizar , intentaremos hacerlo lo mas pronto posible , un beso<strong> **ARJ-VG**


	2. ¿Que ocurre?

**Hola queridos leectores aqui le traemos un nuevo capitulo esperamos que lo disfruten** , aclarar que sin la grandiosa J.K Rowling esto no seria posible ****

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: ¿Qué te ocurre?<p>

Sé que es eso, yo sé que es, estoy, más que segura yo…

¿Qué dices rose?- preguntaba Amanda

¿Ah?- fue lo que salió de la boca de la pelirroja

Has estado muy distraída últimamente –le decía la pelinegra – Rose esas son ojeras – dijo la chica parando de golpe y tomándole el rostro- ¿no has dormido bien o qué?-se expreso Amanda de manera alarmada, con un toque de regaño

Hablando de eso – interrumpió Alice- porque estaba encendida tu lámpara anoche Rose?- la curiosidad mato a la castaña , llevaba varias noches observando la luz de la lámpara que era propiedad de Rose

Ah pues...- rose no encontraba que decir –lo que pa...-los nervios estaban acabando con la Weasley

Era yo, lo que ocurrió fue que deje un libro en la mesita de noche de rose y lo estaba buscando – Isabella interrumpió a rose en el momento preciso

Ahh ok – contestaron Amanda y Alice

¿Ey, a donde van ustedes?-pregunto Alice al darse cuenta que Isabella jalaba a rose del brazo en otra dirección, y no se terminaba de tragar lo que dijo Isabella

Vamos a la biblioteca luego las alcanzamos-contesto Isabella

Oye rose ¿qué te ocurre? –la rubia estaba preocupada, sabía que algo le estaba ocurriendo a su amiga y no sabía cómo ayudarla si ella no le contaba

Nada – conteste la pelirroja evadiendo el tema

Rose por favor dime, yo se que llevas varias noches sin dormir, que te quedas hasta tarde mirando por la ventana- no era normal de Rose, ese comportamiento se debía a algo que en definitiva tenia ser grave para su amiga

Lo que pasa es que no quiero quedar seleccionada –hizo una pausa – no quiero enfrentar a mi familia, no me siento preparada aún- eso fue lo que basto para que la rubia comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo

-Rose sabias que esto en algún momento iba a suceder, y es mejor que sea ahora-

Pero y si me rechazan o no me han...-

Nos tienes a nosotras pase lo que pase siempre estaremos contigo-

Gracias – la pelirroja le mostro una gran sonrisa a la rubia

Además no te des mala vida, no sabemos quien va a ir y quien no –

Tienes razón- contesto mas aliviada Rose

Todo lo sabremos hoy en la tarde, mientras, no pienses en ello-

Intentare – rose miro su reloj de muñeca – es mejor que vallamos a buscar a las chicas ya es hora de comer –

Ambas chicas se fueron en busca de sus amigas las encontraron hablando con la profesora de clase y modales mágicos, se despidieron para ir al gran comedor

Ey, ¿a que no saben?-

Que pasa Mandy- dijo rose

Lo que pasa es que estuvimos hablando con la profesora Delacour y nos comento que ya ha comprado las telas para empezar a realizar los uniformes de los alumnos del club de duelo que irán a Hogwarts – respondió emocionada la pelinegra mientras les explicaba a sus amigas con lujo de detalles lo que le había dicho la profesora

Si y nos ha dejado tocar la tela que va a utilizar es súper cómoda –continuo relatando Alice luego de que Amanda se cansara de hablar

Dijo que si queríamos cuando tengamos tiempo pasemos por su despacho y nos muestra los modelos de los uniformes, así la ayudamos a escoger – la rubia y la pelirroja tuvieron que contener el asombro no podían cree lo que escuchaban, "simplemente fabuloso" pensaron ambas

Por que según ella necesita opinión – culmino Alice, según lo dicho por Mandy

Que genial, podemos ir luego del primer periodo de clases de la tarde les parece?- comento Isabella que estaba más que encantada de ayudar en ese proyecto de modas

Por mi está bien – dejo amada

Yo no puedo tengo que ir a la biblioteca estoy de tutora de un niño de primero –dijo Alice con desanimo , ella también quería ayudar , sabía que la profesora Delacour siempre tenía ideas estupendas y poder aportar en una de sus ideas seria un verdadero honor

Pero podemos hablar con él, por un día no va a pasar nada – dijo Amanda, que quería que todas estuvieran juntas para ver los diseños

Está bien le diré en el comedor – Alice cedió esta vez de manera muy fácil, por que deseaba con todo el alma participar en el proyecto

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor de la academia, Alice se fue directo a la mesa donde se encontraba el pequeño, mientras las otras tres se sentaban en la mesa central, Alice llego a donde se encontraban sus amigas con una gran sonrisa.

Dijo que estaba bien, que podíamos estudiar luego - resopló la castaña quitándose el flequillo de los ojos

Sabes querida Alice, deberíamos cortarte el cabello –dijo Amanda con una sonrisa de esas que dan bastante miedo, como si estuviera planeando alguna travesura, todas conocía ese gesto de Amanda, ojos brillos levemente entrecerrados, sonrisa de oreja a oreja con los labios fruncidos como intentando contener una carcajada y una de las cejas más arriba que la otra.

¡Qué! – grito Alice escandalizada- yo no dejare que toques mi cabello , una vez mas –Alice miro a su amiga de forma fulminante – fue suficiente con lo de la ultima vez –como olvidar ese suceso , alguna vez les a pasado que te dicen solo las puntas y te terminan cortando el cabello por los hombros , bueno eso le paso la pequeña castaña , y eso no había sido lo peor de caso , lo más terrible ocurrió cuando las joven de ojos miel se vio el espejo y se dio cuenta que tenía el flequillo por encima de las cejas y obviamente cuando su cabello perdió el alisado le quedaba sumamente extraña y un tanto graciosa , dando un grito que le erizaría la piel al cualquier persona que se encontrara en ese hermoso palacio , la pobre tuvo que usar ganchos para el cabello y una coleta alta para que no se le notara .

Hay pero si no fue nada, solo me equivoque un poquito – Mandy hizo un ademan con los dedos, claro ella sabía que se había equivocado un monto, como no, si era su primer corte de cabello, que esperaban que saliera estupendo, pero nadie tenía por qué enterarse, ¿cierto?

Hola hermosuras que tal su día – saludo un castaño, que venía de otra mesa con una esplendida sonrisa

Hola Evan – contestaron todas a la vez

Todo genial hasta ahora – comentó Alice.

Que tanto me miras Mandy – dijo el chico alzando una ceja

Es que siempre me he preguntado por qué tus ojo son tan lindos –

Gracias por el piropo belleza- Mandy rodo los ojos por el comentario del chico - les contare un secreto – instintivamente se acercaron todos- son mi arma mortal – termino el chico con su mejor sonrisa y un guiño

Ahhhh – soltaron rose y Mandy en tono de fastidio

A otra con ese cuento – dijo Isabella

Alice en cambio le sonrió

Está bien hermosuras, me tengo que ir - luego de eso se levantó y les lanzó beso a todas

Es tan lindo espero que pronto me invite a salir- soltó de pronto Alice suspirando

.

Es un tonto y lo sabes – Isabella se dirigía a Alice.

Pero también es un amor y se porta muy bien con nosotras – contraataco la castaña

Ya, dejen su conversación de Evan para otro momento, ahora a comer –dijo Rose observando el pollo que estaba delante de ella, era como si fuese encontrado el amor de su vida, un poco aterrador a decir verdad

Una vez terminaron de comer, conversaron un rato hasta que Mandy dijo:

Vamos tarde a historia de la magia –

Todas las chicas se pararon de golpe y salieron corriendo hasta el aula , al llegar a ella tocaron la puerta , una vez el profesor respondió, entraron y se percataron que eran las primeras , se miraron las unas a las otras y se fueron a sentar a la parte delantera del aula

Señorita keimbler, que gusto que al fin llegue temprano- dijo el profesor mientras el salón se llenaba

¿Mandy qué hora tienes en tu reloj?- pregunto Rose

Las 2: 30 ¿por? –

Nosotras tenemos 2:00 –

¡Que! , pero que le sucede a este aparato-

Creo que las medidas que hemos tomado para que llegues a tiempo a todas tus cosas nos ha afectado – las chicas rieron ante lo dicho por Isabella – pero también nos ha ayudado – todas le dieron la razón ahora se cuadraban mucho mejor ya que Mandy llega tarde a todas las cosas

No puedo creer lo me han hecho- Mandy puso mala cara- con razón todos se quedaron mirando raro cuando llegue ajetreada a la clase de floristería y flora mágica , hasta pedí disculpas-hizo una mueca de fastidio

Lo sentimos , pero si no lo hacíamos de seguro te castigan y no queremos eso – Rose hizo una pausa – suponemos que tu tampoco- Amanda negó

Luego de unos minutos la clase comenzó, para la gran parte de los alumnos era una tortura, para otros por el contrario era de lo más interesante, entre ellos resaltaban Rose, Isabella, Clarisa y Emmanuel, que con una gran rapidez tomaban nota sobre todo lo que decía el profesor, al culminar la clase todos se dirigieron Hacia la persona con la que les correspondía realizar el ensayo asignado.

-hola Isabella – saludo clarisa con una sonrisa –quería preguntarte si podemos comenzar el ensayo mañana es que hoy tengo que ir a practica de duelo –

Si está bien, no te preocupes, yo también tengo que ir a duelo hoy –dijo Isabella mientras recogía sus cosas – mañana a las 2 en la biblioteca ¿te parece? –

Si , gracias – la chica se marcho de una vez

Vamos –dijo la ojimiel con voz agitada– ya las listas deben estar en la cartelera – prácticamente grito Alice

Relájate quieres – le intentaba calmar Mandy

Salieron corriendo a las carteleras para buscarse de inmediato, pero en la mitad del camino Isabella dijo

-no da tiempo casi todos han ido allí, nos tardaremos demasiado es mejor que lleguemos a duelo, y luego nos podemos buscar más tranquilas-

Las chicas cambiaron de rumbo

Al llegar tuvieron hacerse espacio puesto que había un bululú de gente, Rose busco su nombre con una velocidad casi inhumana

No- murmurar la pelirroja

Por otro lado en Hogwarts

Ey Albus ya que entrar en el grado -

¿De?-

James no te ha dicho aun- una pequeña peli naranja se cruzaba de brazos

Ahhh, no sé de qué me hablas-

Hay ese tonto-decía la niña – es que tiene que empezar a entrenarme y se han realizado unos cambios en horario para usar el estadio de quidditch-

Le informare a Scorp, ni creas que te la dejaremos fácil enana- dijo Albus despeinando a su hermana

Oye , no hagas eso –dijo Lily quitándole la mano con un golpe –también quería decirte que vamos a recibir una visita–

¿de quién?-

Ni idea eso fue lo que logre escuchar - la ojos miel se fue despidiéndose de su hermano con un abrazo

El pelinegro se preguntaba quien podría ir a visitarlos, de seguro era mama por alguna cosa de James, lo que el chico no sabía era que hermana no se refería a una visita familiar, si no a una mas….general

Camino con dirección a su habitación, al llegar saludos a sus amigos y de inmediato se dio cuenta que Scorpius no estaba

Ey chicos ¿Dónde está Scorp? –pregunto el pelinegro

Si no me equivoco se lo llevo Nicole luego de que salimos de pociones – respondió Alex

Porque no me sorprende- dijo el de ojos verdes

Esa chica esta …- David fue interrumpido por el codazo que le dio Alex, por suerte Albus no escucho nada

Bueno voy a buscarlo , nos vemos – Albus hizo un saludo tipo militar para luego marcharse

-oye Alex eso dolió ¿por qué fue? –comento el castaño sobándose la zona afectada

Porque la chica que ibas a insultar es la mejor amiga de la novia de Albus, no creo que te quiera pelear con el ¿o si, David? –el ojiazul levanto una ceja en dirección a su amigo

No para nada, solo…- tardo unos minutos en responder – bien no diré nada , no quiero tener problemas con Albus-

Mientras ellos hablaban un muy incomodo Scorpius trataba de huir desesperadamente sin que se viese descortés, aunque se le estaba poniendo difícil

Scorp mi cielo, porque no vamos a dar un paseo- dijo Nicole mientras batía las pestañas e intentaba tomar una de las manos del rubio, el cual la esquivaba de forma veloz

Ahhh- balbuceo Scorpius mientras se intentaba quitar a la chica que se había colgado del brazo- creo que no, estoy muy cansado -

Bueno si paseamos , te puedes relajar y te diviertes – dijo aferrándose mas al brazo del chico

Hay que chica tan fastidiosa, era insoportable, no entendía que no era no, justo cuando Scorpius se quedaba sin escusas Albus llego para salvarlo

¡Ey , Scorp!, ¿será que me puedes ayudar con la tarea de historia?- el pelinegro llego corriendo a donde se encontraba el trió

Una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros se hizo notar

Amor – la chica se lanzó a los brazos de pelinegro- que bueno que llegaste – le susurro al oído

Scorpius al fin puedo liberarse de las garra de la loca de Nicole y de inmediato tomo a su amigo del brazo lo jalo y salieron corriendo cuando ya llevaban un gran tramo de camino ambos muchachos pararon jadeando

Scorp- Albus hizo una pausa mientras intentaba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad -¿Por qué fue eso?-

Porque la loca de la amiga de tu novia me quería llevar a dar un paseo por el lago – Albus miro feo a su amigo por lo que dijo de la mejor amiga de su novia- no me mires así hermano , sabes que es cierto –

Oye ella no es loca solo le gustas mucho-

-Si como digas-comento sin mucho interés- igual gracias por salvarme – el rubio le dio un golpe a forma de juego en el hombro a su amigo- vamos no tenias que hacer un informe –

Si, ¡ah y Lily dijo que cambiaron el horario de practica!-

-¡Que!-

-james – dio por respuesta el pelinegro

Eso lo veremos, nadie le pasa por encima a un Malfoy –

Unos metros más lejos de los Slytheryn un chico pelirrojo se encontraba distraído en la sala común de Gryffyndor

¡Hugoooo! – grito Lily lanzándose encima a su primo

Hola Lily – saludo el chico con desgana

¿Qué te ocurre ?- la pregunta se le hizo tan familiar a Hugo

Nada, Lily hablamos después , me siento cansado – el pelirrojo se dirigió a su dormitorio , al llegar sus compañeros ya se encontraban durmiendo , el chico tomo una fotografía que tenia de él y su hermana , y duro unos minutos observando la imagen

Rose , cuanto te extraño hermana – Hugo por alguna razón recordó lo que ella le había prometido cuando ingreso a Hogwarts , y lo cumplió , pero las cosas fueron cambiando al pasar los meses y para las vacaciones de segundo año algo paso

**Flash de nuevo**

Hugo se encontraba en casa esperando la llegada de su hermana

Rose , princesa te ayudo- el chico escucho a su padre desde la planta baja de la casa y salió corriendo para recibir a su hermana

¡Rosee!- grito Hugo , mientras abrasaba a sus hermana – ven te ayudo- una vez la soltó tomo las maletas que traía y las subió a la habitación de la pelirroja

Su hermana llevaba ya varios días en casa y ya casi no hablaba con nadie, no comía bien y esa sonrisa que la acompaño el primer día de clases se había esfumado, ahora solo la acompañaba las lágrimas y la soledad

Hola Rose- dijo Hugo entrando la habitación de su hermana – mama te mando el almuerzo- el chico le entrego el plato de comida a le pelirroja

Gracias – fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta

¿Qué ocurre rose?, sabes que puedes confiar en mí -

Solo que no me va muy bien el colegio-intento restarle importancia ella

pero si eres fantástica en cla...-

No es eso Hugo , es otro tipo de problema-corto la chica

Te están molestado rose –

Rose bajo la cabeza, no quería contestar, no quería lo, nadie tenía por qué enterarse de sus problemas

-¿Albus te defendió rosen?-

La pelirroja empezó a llorar en silencio, Hugo la abrazó, a pesar de ser tan pequeño quería ayudar a su hermana y protegerla

Ya para las vacaciones de navidad de tercer año Hugo había ingresado a Hogwarts, e intentaba cumplir con lo que se había propuesto, la vacaciones pasaron rápido y para el día en que se tenía que regresar al colegio Hugo estaba preparado para ayudar a su hermana

Rose estas lis...- la frase quedo en el aire al ver a su hermana con un uniforme diferente y entendió de inmediato ella se marchaba

**Flash Negro **

En Francia una pelirroja se sentaba frustrada en su cama

Como podía pasar aquello, no era posible

Ya amiga respira no pasara nada estamos contigo-

Entiendo pero no sé cómo actuar , como hare para enfrentar a mi familia , tanto tiempo que ha pasado que ya no – Rose rompió en llanto

Cariño cálmate- decía Alice mientras le daba un abrazó

A la pelirroja le aterro lo que podía venir, después de tantos años volvería a verlos.

* * *

><p>Espero que les alla gustado, se que estuvo un poco corto , y tal vez le quedaron algunas preguntas que estare gustosa de responder solo dejen un reviews , quizas las dudas se disipen en el proximo capitulo que lo subire muy pronto.<p>

gracias a **Vane** por corregir y ayudarme a que que esta historia siga adelante , a **NayeliVC** y **Jane** por sus reviews y a los que colocaron la historia en alertas y favoritos.

Tengan compasión y dejen un review, no cuesta nada y alegra el dia de las autoras

un beso **ARJ-VG**


	3. Nuevos intrusos

_**Hola chicas,¿como pasaron las fiestas navideñas?, perdon la demora cuando pensaba publicar tuve que salir de viaje y demore mas de lo planeado, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Nuevos intrusos<p>

El día había llegado más rápido de lo esperado y todos el alumnado seleccionados se acomodaban en el carruaje.

Estoy súper emocionada – Alice daba saltitos- pero le tengo miedo a los viajes en avión –

Eso no tiene sentido, ¿Qué tiene que ver?-pregunto Amanda

¿volar en carruaje no es igual?-

No-la pelinegra una pequeña pausa- es mucho peor –dijo intentado darle miedo a Alice.

De verdad – la castaña mostraba en todo su esplendor una cara de espanto

No, es mentira, tranquila Alice no pasa nada –dijo Rose interviniendo

¿Cómo es posible que entre tanta gente en ese carruaje? – una niña de cabello castaño preguntaba con asombro

De seguro un hechizo agrandador- respondió Rose

Chicas vamos nos están llamando- Isabella llamo la atención de todas

La directora madame Máxime llamó al grupo de chicas las cuales justo con otras dos fueron asignadas a un carruaje, al entrar se percataron de lo amplio que era, había unas 6 habitaciones como mínimo, y una sala de estar bastante amplia, se acomodaron en un rincón cerca de la ventana para observar el paisaje, a pesar de los reclamos de Alice, esta al venir de familia muggle nunca había viajado en carruaje, y tenía los nervios de punta.

Ten- Isabella le paso a Alice una píldora con un vasito de agua

.

¿para qué es esto? – la castaña coloco cara de confusión y un poco de desconfianza.

Es un tranquilizante, para que no te afecte el viaje – Alice protesto un momento, no estaba muy segura de que esa cosa fuera a funciona y se lo hizo saber de una a su amiga, pero termino convencida por la rubia, la castaña se tomó el tranquilizante para luego quedarse plácidamente dormida en las piernas de Amanda.

Mientras las dos chicas nuevas platicaban con Amanda sobre trivialidades, rose estaba recostada a la ventana pensando en todo lo que ocurrió en su pasado, y le atemorizaba que la imagen de sus primos y amigos mirándola con desconfianza en sus ojos, discriminándola, tratándola como mentirosa, ¿se repetirá?. Ese pensamiento fue remplazado por una imagen de su hermano Hugo, ese pelirrojo que la fastidiaba por todas partes pero que la protegía como ninguno, como lo extrañaba, tenía bastante tiempo sin saber de él, después que se marchara de Hogwarts no volvió a saber más de su hermano.

En Hogwarts tres chicos se dirigían al gran comedor.

Ey Scorp, ya viste como está Evangeline Thomas – comento Albus mirando a la chica que pasaba a su lado.

¿Quién?- preguntó el rubio confundido , su mente estaba en otro lugar, mas específicamente en la carta de sus padres

La rubia de tercero – dijo el ojiverde a modo de explicación, Scorp simplemente negó, como si fuera la única, pensó el chico, Albus debería empezar a ser más específico, pero de un momento a otro capto quien era, una rubia muy alta, un poco rellenita, bien proporcionada, de ojos verde clarito, la chica a vista aparentaba unos 16 o 17, pero ciertos rasgos de la cara delataban su verdadera edad.

Al, tú no tienes novia- el pelinegro solo levantó la cejas en respuesta- si la vi, pero no es nada del otro mundo-

No me de ... -

Si Potter estuve con ella la semana pasada – corto el ojigris. Luego de haber salido del entrenamiento de quidditch se topó con la chica le pareció linda al momento, se encontraba con una de sus amigas la cual la había dejado sola pues se marchaba con su novio , el rubio no perdió la oportunidad ,platico un rato con ella y la invito a dar un paseo, ella había aceptado gustosa pero luego de minutos caminando Scorpius se dio cuenta que era demasiado parlanchina ¡no se callaba!, el ojigris se excusó rápido y se marchó , definitivamente ella estaba tachada de la lista – no es interesante – dijo a modo de terminar la conversación.

Ambos Slytherin se fijaron el en grupo de chicas que llevaban mirándolos desde que entraron al pasillo cuando se encontraron frente a ellas simplemente les sonrieron, las chicas empezaron a reír como tontas y los saludaron

Chicos quieren parar – se dio a notar por primero vez en el día Alex Nott.

¿Por qué?- dijo el Potter.

Tu – señaló al de ojos verdes- tienes novia y tu – señaló al rubio- déjale un poquito al resto – termino Nott con una sonrisita

Jajajaja, ya decía yo – comentó Scorp al castaño - ¿y David que se hizo? –preguntó extrañado el rubio que su otro amigo que no estaba con ellos.

Bajó antes – fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta

Cuando los muchachos entraron al gran comedor todas las chicas voltearon, ya que segundo hijo del matrimonio Potter- Weasley era considerado uno de los galanes de todo Hogwarts, ni decir de sus amigos y hermano. No más llegaron a la mesa de color verde y plata melisa intercepto al de ojos verdes

Mi amor , ¿Cómo estás?, te extrañe demasiado- una castaña oscura se paró de repente , para lanzarse encima del azabache a modo de abrazo

Que chica tan pesada - dijo por lo bajo Alex

Ni que lo digas – respondió Scorp – es como tener un chicle en el zapato-

Ambos chicos buscaron puesto en la mesa abarrotada de gente, se sentaron casi el medio junto con David quien ya se encontraba probando unas deliciosas tostadas con mermelada.

Ey cuate, ¿Qué cuentas?-

Que tal Scorp, nada interesante-

Alex interrumpió el pequeño saludos entre sus dos amigos

Pues al parecer Katrina Miller no piensa lo mismo-comento Nott, la chica sentada en la mesa de Hufflepuff tenía los ojos entre cerrados y los labios fruncidos pareciera como si quisiera carbonizar a David de un momento a otro.

Yo estoy bien ¿y tú Alex? –contesto el ojimiel – tengo entendido que las personas primero se saludan antes de hacerles un interrogatorio , un "buenos días" no fuera quedado mal -

En ese momento la Hufflepuff tomo una nuez con su mano y volvió la cascara trisa, tal vez David este bien pero ella no parecía tener el mismo humor, pensó Nott

Es enserio Zabini – dijo muy serio el castaño soltando el libro que traía, el Slytherin se sentó enfrente de David y con ojos inquisitivos examino a su amigo, ahí pasaba algo que él se estaba perdiendo, y cuando se trataba de sus amigos era mejor estar informado, Scorpius por el contrario estaba en espera de la repuesta de su amigo, pero no era tan insistente como Alex.

Ok, ok , solo que corte con ella esta mañana por lo visto la noticia no le cayó muy bien – David levanto las manos, haciéndose el inocente, los amigos del chico negaron

Una vez todos terminaron de comer se levantaron con la intención de ir a clase, en el camino rescataron a Albus de su empalagosa novia, para ellos ese día sería tan rutinario como todos

En otro lado del mundo, dos chicos con uniforme rojo caminaban por un pasillo

¿Qué haces? , sabes que nos podrían castigar por estar haciendo esto, deberíamos estar preparándonos para el viaje – en pasillo oscuro solo se escuchaban pasos y un par de susurros

-nadie tiene por que saber que estamos aquí o que estamos haciendo –

Sabes que lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa –

Ella merece la verdad , debe saber que lo que ocurrió no fue su culpa no puede seguir cargando con un peso que no es de ella – en la voz del chico se denotaba la angustia y la culpa

No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo

Si no quieres estar en problemas mejor vete krum, de por si no necesito tu ayuda –

En Hogwarts ya los alumnos habían culminado todas las clases y se dirigían a la cena

-estoy agotado – comenzó Alex

Yo estoy adolorido , por la caída – intentado sobarse el brazo – gracias Albus – dijo de forma sarcástica David

A David y Albus los colocaron juntos para batirse el duelo y el azabache no dudo el lanzar por los aires a su amigo haciendo que esta callera encima de una mesa y se golpeara el brazo.

Fue un placer- dijo el pelinegro – aunque yo no estoy mejor que ustedes – comento soltando un suspiro

Al chico no le fue mejor, puesto que David empezó a lanzarle hechizos a diestra y siniestra, desarmando a Albus y lanzarlo contra la pared con un simple expelliarmus

Quieren callarse, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar en cualquier momento – dijo el rubio llevándose una mano a la cabeza – que pretendía el profesor cuando me coloco en duelo con Mcmillan – el pobre rubio le fue peor que a todos, su contrincante en duelo se le ocurrió probar algo nuevo ese día, colocando al rubio como conejillo de indias, el hechizo aturdidor de Mcmillan fue tan malo que le había dado al rubio y este salió disparado hacia la pared.

Los chicos acababan de salir del club de duelo, ese día los habían hecho practicar como ningún otro, no entendían el porqué de la situación, pero no hicieron pregunta alguna, el llegar al comedor se sentaron en la mesa de siempre y encontraron a todos los alumnos cuchicheando entre sí, preguntaron de inmediato que ocurría una niña de primero de Slytherin los miro y le dijo

¿no los han visto?, a los pegasos voladores – las cara de confusión no se hizo esperar –también están los carruajes , un barco y un oyó gigante el campo de quidditch- termino la niña emocionada

No hemos visto nada ¿pero...- Albus fue cortado por la potente voz de la profesora McGonagal

¡Atención alumnos , orden por favor !- dijo la directora alzando la voz – esta noche recibiremos a tres prestigiosas escuelas de magia- hizo una pequeña pausa , en eso llego Filch y le comunico algo a la directora y luego se marcho

Muy bien , demos la bienvenida al colegio Durmstrang – todos aplaudieron

Por las puertas del gran comedor entraron un grupo de chicos y unas pocas chicas con uniformes rojos chaqueta de cuero las chicas y capas de cuero los chicos, realizaban una serie de piruetas y uno de ellos expulso fuego por la boca y creó un dragón una vez terminaron los directores se dieron la mano a forma de saludo, los estudiantes por otro lado se fueron a sentar en la casa de Gryffindor.

Ahora demos la bienvenida a los alumnos del instituto de las brujas de Salem y a su directora Margaret Coleman– todos en el comedor se sorprendieron cuando vieron entrar a los alumnos en escobas haciendo piruetas ,fue realmente impresionante , al igual que en el caso anterior las directoras se saludaron dando un apretón de manos , la directora McGonagall les indico la mesa de Hufflepuff

Y por último recibamos a la academia de magia Beauxbatons y a su directora Madame Máxime - los estudiantes que entraron en el gran comedor poseían un uniforme de color azul claro y su caminar le robaba la atención de los presentes, no obstante las personas que más llamaban la atención eran tres chicas que se encontraba de ultimas el aquel grupo de personas puesto que la elegancia que desprendían era única.

El rubio que estaba en la mesa verde y plata no pudo despegar la mirada del grupo de alumnos que entraba al gran comedor, sobre todo las chicas, recorrió detenidamente el grupo de señoritas, belleza era lo que les definiría, pero una de ellas capto la atención del rubio, era una joven de cabello rojo fuego y andar elegante

Rose se encontraba nerviosa puesto que todos la estaban observando prestando atención al más mínimo gesto que hiciese, no entendía como su mejor amiga caminaba con aquella soltura como si eso fuese parte de ella, desvió por un momento la mirada y se topó con unos ojos grises que la penetraban y la escudriñaban de arriba abajo sin ningún disimulo, eso no hizo más que empeorar las cosas, el chico la contemplaba y sintió el tiempo detenerse cuando ella conecto su mirada con la suya , con el cabello rizado ondeando, ojos de un azul profundo como el mar y… -¡ya basta!- pensó el rubio, pero no logro salir de su hechizo, en cambio ella volvió su vista al frente intentando olvidar la sensación que aquellos ojos le hicieron sentir.

Antes de llegar al escalón que dividía la mesas de las casas con la de los profesores , hicieron un pequeño trote y dando un profundo suspiro por parte de las chicas , mientras que los chicos le tendía la mano para dirigirse a la mesa de Ravenclaw, a excepción de las últimas tres chicas quienes voltearon a ver a todos los presentes , y mediante un elegante movimiento de varita salieron fuegos artificiales con los que se formó el escudo de armas de la academia, dejando impresionados a la mayoría , pero lo mágico era que cuando el escudo desapareció cayó sobre todos una pequeña capa de escarcha completamente congelada haciendo brillar al gran comedor como si estuviera cubierto de pequeños cristales

Cuando Rose término el hechizo no puedo evitar posar la vista en la mesa de Slytherin donde un chico rubio seguía taladrándola con la mirada. La vio trastabillar y no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia -al parecer no he perdido mi encanto – dijo el chico en un susurro devolviendo la vista a sus compañeros de casa

Una vez concluida la bienvenida a las escuelas la directora McGonagall les informó a los alumnos que se realizaría en Hogwarts el décimo sexto torneo de duelo , y luego hizo aparecer de un chasquido la cena, la cual se llevó a cabo entre charlas con los nuevos residentes del castillo.

Scorp no lo podía creer estaba simplemente maravillado con lo iba a ocurrir, esta sería su oportunidad de demostrarles a todos que ser un Malfoy no solo eran cosas oscuras, porque si en el colegio todavía había personas que tenían prejuicios y él quería borrar todo rastro de ello.

Una vez terminaron el banquete todos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, la pregunta de todos llego en ese momento **¿dónde van a dormir los chicos nuevos?** , la mayoría de curiosos los siguieron y vieron que los de Durmstrang dormirían en su barco, Salem tenia carpas ya tendidas, mientras que Beauxbatons poseía dos carruajes, lo que lleno a todos de sorpresa era que en las dos últimas entraba y entraba gente y daba la impresión de que aun tenia espacio de sobra, ya para cuando el ultimo alumno se dispuso a dormir los curiosos se habían marchado.

Se habían apagado todas las luces pero dos personas se mantenían despiertas aun pensándose mutuamente sin siquiera notar que sus miradas ya se habían cruzado antes, o tal vez era su corazón el que no quería permitir reconocerse.

* * *

><p><strong> Aqui tenemos un pequeño choque de miradas entre Rose y Scorpius, ¿que les ha parecido?, cualquier critica constructiva sera bienvenida, y si tienen alguna duda o pregunta dejen un review. <strong>

**Loreto : que alegria que te guste la historia , intentare seguir publicando lo mas seguido que pueda. besos **

**Intentare publicar pronto, o bueno haré lo que pueda, por que como sabran las clases ya comenzaron y se me hace un poco dificil porque quedo corta de tiempo. **

** ARJ-VG**


End file.
